


Why

by Desdimonda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Inquisition spoilers, fade walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas decides it's time to tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

She walked her dreams, most nights. They were never the same since he left. Before, they were interrupted by the anchor; with the cries of the dead, the whispers of spirits who had caught her scent. They had sensed the power that was etched into her palm and that soared through her blood. It was nothing like before; and they made sure she knew.

At nights when he stayed at her side, they were calm. The spirits stepped away, turning their voices to silence, their cloying, unwanted fingers let her be. An aura of peace surrounded her; surrounded them. She had always thanked him for it; for whatever it was that he did to keep them at bay. His reply was always a wordless kiss.

The whispers weren’t back; not unless you counted the words of hated, of anger that plagued her heart and weighed like black tar on her mind. She was alone, he was gone. There had been no closure; no reason why except that he was sorry. For what?

_For what?_

Lavellan stepped, barefoot, through a meadow. The tall, silken grass brushed against her legs, sliding between her toes. Her fingers grazed along the tips of the elfroot, of the bright ruby flowers that reached her waist. The tall stems swayed in rhythm to the breeze, echoing her steps, almost as light as her breaths.

It was familiar, here. They had spent a whole afternoon lying at the top of this meadow, languid bodies lay atop the grass, hand in hand, the fingers of light bathing their contented smiles, warming their skin.

'You missed the warmth, I remember.'

Lavellan paused, catching her breath, sharp as a dagger within her chest. She wanted to turn, she wanted to speak, to scream, to cry, to ask why?

But she didn’t.

'Do you?' he spoke again.

'Isn't that why we are here?' she managed, feeling the words break apart with the crack of her voice.

'This is your dream. You came here….you called me.'

'No. _No_. I didn’t.’

His hand touched hers.

'You call me most nights,' he said, taking a step closer. His breath glided along her neck.

‘I don’t,’ she tried, but the words were lost to tears. ‘Why. Why tonight? _Why now?’_

He turned her around, gently, watching the grass part for her steps. Tears stained her cheeks, wisps of hair stuck to her skin. He brushed them aside.

Lavellan took a second, breath held, to stare, to look at the man she loved. Wordless, she stepped forward, sinking into his arms, letting her tears wet his comfortable, familiar tunic. It smelled of him; of the incense he burned day, and night; of the herbs of his potions, of the wood of his staff. He smelled right; he smelled perfect.

'Why now?' she echoed. _'Why?’_

‘A promise.’

'What promise?' she said, breathy against his chest.

'To tell you why.'

The world changed. Where there was sun, a moon shone it’s bluey hue across the sky, littered with a thousand stars. The grass turned to stone, carved with words she didn’t know. Statues guarded their presence, casting eerie shadows from the veilfire braziers that lined the walls.

‘Where…are we?’

Solas took both of her hands, holding them before his heart. ‘Arlathan.’

_‘What?'_

Lavellan stumbled, feeling her legs grow weak. Hands clutched Solas’s, knuckles turning white. A shiver of trepidation crept along her skin, spotting the flesh with goosebumps. her bottom lip dropped open; she breathed in the cool night air, perfumed with the heady aroma of incense. She glanced behind Solas, along the walls, shimmering with the green haze of veilfire. Fingers of smoke curled through the lights. She leaned forward, brushing her lips against Solas’s neck, nuzzling into his skin. Lavellan took a deep, long breath. The air smelled of Solas.

‘Arlathan; my home,’ he breathed against her ear.

She lifted her head, lips still parted in languid surprise. ‘Your…home?’

‘Come with me, vhenan.’

He let free the grasp on both her hands, taking only one. He moved like silk; smooth, regal, beautiful. The bluey moon cast it’s light along his skin as Lavellan followed, wordless, her bare feet cold against the stone. They left behind silence; soon, light music filled her ears, with quiet, unintelligible voices.

‘Wait - _wait-_ ’ she stopped on the edge of candle light; at the spot where they could still hide.

Solas paused, turning to face his love; her bare face hidden in the shadow; the bright green of her eyes the only thing he could see.

‘I- I don’t know what’s going to happen or what I’ll see - just -’ Her words fell away as she slid her hands around Solas’s neck, enjoying the warmth of his skin beneath her fingertips. Lips met, hungrily, parting for her tongue. Lavellan remembered their first kiss, in the fade. _Would this be their last?_

She didn’t stop; she couldn’t. If she let go, the illusion would be shattered. The ignorance she had held for so long, gone. She didn’t know what this truth would be; she was terrified.

Solas knew this; he could feel her body tremble against his, he could feel the fear surround her body, command her actions and plague her mind.

_Was this right?_

Yes. He had made a promise. A promise he was going to keep.

She stepped back, at last. Her lips ruby red, her eyes wide; she bit the edge of her lip, waiting.

‘Are you ready?’ he asked, running a thumb beneath her right eye.

‘Yes,’ she breathed, closing her eyes.


End file.
